


all the mountains we moved

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, the mom!alex fic that I've been wanting to write for yonks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Sometimes you spend so long wishing for something, that something you'd beg, borrow, fight, steal for.  Sometimes, the circumstances of that wish being granted hurts more than anyone can comprehend.  Sometimes, you need to step up to the plate, because that something that you wished for?  They're small, they're hurting, and they need you.Your life is no longer yours alone.  She is yours, you are hers.Together, you are everything.   -  or:  Alex's life is turned upside down when Kara defeats Reign.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I haven't quite come back. This fic has been nagging at me for a while though so I figured I'd get it out. 
> 
> The first chapter won't be as angsty as everyone expects, but the angst will get here eventually. Raising a child is full of it, even in ideal circumstances. 
> 
> Once again, I'll try and get to all comments, but I'm an awkward squirrel with time management issues xx

 

Alex wasn’t sure what she’d find when she reached Kara.  Supergirl had collapsed, her anguish releasing in a loud cry as she removed the covering off Reign’s face.  Kara knew her.

 

The dust had begun to settle around the square, the NCPD officers were containing the crowds, preventing the press from sneaking into the damage zone.  Alex’s gun was still drawn, trained on the prone figure in Kara’s arms as she crept toward her sister.  

 

 “Supergirl?”

 

A jet of startled heat vision blasted a rut in the rubble by Alex’s foot. Alex dropped to her knees next to her sister.  Her heart sank as Kara sobbed into the black clad shoulder of the other kryptonian.  

“It’s her…”  It was all the confirmation that Alex needed.  They had been right.  Something had happened to Sam.  Something that had turned her into this.  “I didn’t believe it…  Didn’t want to believe it.”  Kara looked up, all bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks with a spectacular bruise forming from jaw to temple.  “What about Ruby, Alex?  How could they do this…?”

 

Alex straightened her shoulders, they’d prepared for this.  She beckoned over the DEO agents carrying a stretcher and a body bag.  “We’ve got this, Supergirl.  Go home.  Call L.  I’ll finish up here and collect Ruby.”  

 

Her heart broke, Kara dropped her forehead back to Rei… Sam’s cheek.  She was Sam.  She was Kara’s best friend.  And now Kara had to live with the fact that she’d actively played a part in the death of her best friend.  “Go, Kara.”

 

She laid Sam back on the cracked pavement, leaving a small crater in the sidewalk when she took off into the sky.  Alex watched Kara’s figure get smaller as she sped towards the sun, waiting until her sister was out of earshot before directing her next order to the milling DEO agents. 

 

 “Get the body back to the lab.  Make sure she’s bagged and covered until I arrive.”

 

 “Yes ma’am.”

 

Alex felt a warm hand on her shoulder, “Vasquez, please…”

 

The hand quickly retracted, giving Alex the strength to enact the next part of her mission.  She knew this was going to be the hardest job she’d ever undertaken.  

 

She needed to find Ruby. 

 

***

**_*3 months earlier*_ **

 

_ Alex rolled over and checked her phone as three messages came in consecutively.  She was instantly awake and in work mode the moment the second message tone came through, just in case.  The unfamiliar number glared up at her from the lcd, reminding Alex that she was possibly pissed at this person due to the early hour.   _

 

**_Unknown number_ ** _ :  Alex i need a huge ass favour and i know we barely know each other but i’m desperate. _

**_Unknown number_ ** _ :  I’ve already tried Lena, Kara and my neighbours but no luck.  _

**_Unknown number_ ** _ :  Long story short, i need a sitter for Ruby before 8 or i’ll have to take her to work and she’ll miss her soccer grand final. _

**_Alex_ ** _ :  I’m assuming this is Sam?  What time is soccer and you can drop Ruby by on your way to work.   _

**_Samantha Arias_ ** _ :  You are a lifesaver.  I owe you BIG time <3 I start in 30.  I’m sorry its so early.   _

**_Alex_ ** _ :  See you in 20 x  _

  
  


***

 

Alex arrived at Ruby’s school less than ten minutes later.  She’d borrowed the DEO sedan, switching the sirens on so she could weave through traffic.  Sure enough the school was still in partial lockdown.  The doors guarded and students hidden away in their classrooms, possibly watching the new footage of the battle that took place two blocks away.  She flashed her credentials at the door guards, stating her name and Ruby’s, silently praying that Sam had fixed the collection details after the debacle a month ago.  The first guard waved her through, handing her a tray to empty her belt, holster and pockets into.  Alex rolled her eyes.  

 

 “You know, I have three pieces on me right now.  I’m Secret Service.”

 

 “Procedure, Ma’am.”

 

She placed her guns and belt into the tray and walked through the upright detector.  Thank God she’d been off duty the last time she’d picked Ruby up from school.  She replaced her belt and slipped her service pieces back into place.  

 

 “I understand.  Ruby’s still in room 301?”

 

 “Says here she’ll be in Gym class.  Down the hall and take the left turn to the gymnasium.”

 

 “Thank you.”  

 

Alex shivered as she made her way through the halls.  The eerie stillness of the usually bustling school giving her goosebumps beneath her tac.  

 

 The gym doors were locked when Alex arrived, she should have asked the guards to call ahead.  Hopefully they had.  She knocked on the heavy wood of the double doors, groaning at the lack of sound it produced.  Thankfully, someone had been waiting by the door, as the side exit opened, startling Alex as the young woman ducked her head out the door. 

 

 “Alex Danvers?”

 

 “Yeah, I’m here for Ruby Arias.”  

 

The teacher beckoned Alex inside, asking for ID once the door was relocked behind her.  

 

 “Is everything okay, Miss Danvers?”  The woman asked.  She was familiar.  Alex had been to the school with Sam enough to know most of the teachers face.  

 

 “I’m not at liberty to disclose any information at this point in time.  I’m here on duty, to collect Ruby Arias and take her back to the FBI.”

 

Alex mentally kicked herself, knowing that she came off cold and calculating in work mode.  She could see it on the face of Ruby’s teacher.  “I’m sorry.  Rough day.  Is she…”

 

 “The girls are locked down in the locker room.  I’ll fetch Ruby.  But… Miss Danvers, is it safe out there…?”

 

 “It’s Agent Danvers, and it won’t be long til streets are back open.”

  
  


Ruby was still in her gym gear when she ran toward Alex from the locker rooms, “Alex!”

Alex hunched slightly, bracing herself for the impact and accepting Ruby’s hug tightly, “Hey, honey.  We’ve gotta go, okay?”

 

She watched suspicion creep onto Ruby’s expression, “But it’s only lunchtime.”

 

 “We’ll talk outside, okay?”

  
  


***

**_*1 month earlier*_ **

 

**_Damnantha_ ** _ :  Bitchface i’m stuck at l-corp.  Can you pick up the spawn of satan since you’re slacking off? _

**_Alex Damnvers_ ** _ :  I wouldn’t call finishing up a 2 hour gym sess “slacking”   _

**_Alex Damnvers_ ** _ :  I’ll get her. Want us to drop by with coffee and snacks? _

**_Damnantha_ ** _ :  I won’t say no to pizza…  _

**_Alex Damnvers_ ** _ :  Ugh, I literally just left the gym.  You’re killing my workout. _

**_Damnantha_ ** _ :  You are 900% muscle and hotness.  Pizza will not kill you. _

**_Alex Damnvers_ ** _ :  I;m sending that screenshot to Kara….  _

**_Damnantha_ ** _ :  Speaking of, what the hell do they put in the water in midvale?  How are you both hot as fuck? _

**_Alex Damnvers_ ** _ :  i work out… kara’s an alien _

**_Damnantha_ ** _ :  *eyeroll*  see you soon _

 

_ Alex tucked her phone into her pocket, sending off a quick message to let Sam know that she’d arrived at the school.  She wasn’t expecting a reply, due to the meeting that Sam had been complaining about for a solid 20 minutes.   _

 

_ NC Prep was one of the oldest, yet cleanest school buildings in the city.  Alex honestly didn’t want to know how much money Sam was spending on tuition.  But, however much it was, it was definitely working. Ruby had won the regional science fair two months prior, and her literacy skills outshone Kara’s (not that that was a great feat, Kara’s spelling is atrocious).  _

 

_ She reached the security checkpoint, just inside the front doors and emptied her pockets into the tray in front of her.  “I’m here to collect Ruby Arias?” _

 

_ The security guard grunted and nodded for Alex to step through the gates.  “Your name?” _ __   
  


_  “Alex Danvers.” _

 

_  “Relationship to the child in question?” _

 

_ Alex squinted slightly, “Aunt?  Family friend?” _

 

_  “Step to the side, Miss Danvers.  May I see your identification?” _

 

_ Alex reached into her pocket and flashed her badge and ID, “Enough?” _

 

_ The security guard rolled his eyes and nodded at the chair next to the desk, “Take a seat, Ma’am.” _

 

_ Alex sat, if she was confused by the security guard’s behaviour, she didn’t show it.  She was a stranger, here to collect a child from a prestigious prep school, so she was expecting at least some questions but it wasn’t until an older woman with a stern face and severe bun came around the corner, that Alex got any answers.   _

 

_ To be fair, Alex heard her before she saw her, the rhythmic clack of heels reminding her of Lena in power mode.  She stood and held out a hand when the woman looked down her nose. _

 

_  “Hi, I’m Alex.  Sam just…” _

 

_  “Miss Danvers, is it?” _

 

_  “Yes.”  Alex suddenly felt like she was a teenager again, and getting reamed out for telling Kara that “holy shit balls” was an appropriate phrase to yell in a classroom.   _

 

_ The woman ignored Alex’s offered hand, “I’m Headmistress Chekov.  Have you got a written statement from Ms Arias that Miss Arias is to leave with you?” _

 

_ Alex balked, she couldn’t show those texts.  They were ridiculous and Alex knew that Ms Chekov wouldn’t appreciate Sam’s affectionate name calling.  “Uh… No, she called me about an hour ago.” _

 

_ Chekov’s lips pursed, “You can understand my worry in this situation, Miss Danvers.  Ruby has only ever been collected by Ms Arias, or an L-Corp approved driver.  Why would today be any different?  And with no written permission from Ms Arias, I am afraid I am unable to allow Ruby to be released into your care.” _

 

_ Alex huffed, “I understand your hesitance, but Sam is in a meeting with investors and her usual driver’s wife has just given birth.  I’m a federal agent.  I have my credentials, and Ruby knows me…” _

 

_ The Headmistress wouldn’t budge.  She shook her head, “I’m going to have to ask you to vacate the premises…” _ __   
  


_  “What about Ruby?  Who knows what time Sam will be done…?” _

 

_  “That will be an issue for myself to worry about…” _

 

_  “What if I can get hold of her…?  Of Sam?” _

 

_ Headmistress Chekov froze, “You said she was in a meeting.” _

 

_  “I have contacts.”  Alex pulled out her phone and speed dialled Kara, “Hey Supergirl… Wanna crash a meeting at L-Corp…?”  Alex’s smug expression grew as Headmistress Chekov looked visibly beaten.  Being Supergirl’s sister had its perks. _

 

***

 

Ruby walked silently beside Alex, her bag slung over one shoulder, and a solemn expression clouding her features.  Alex’s grip tightend around Ruby’s hand, tightening in a show of solidarity as they made their way to the vehicle.  

 

Ruby stopped just short of the curb, dropping Alex’s hand, “Alex, where’s my mom…?”

 

Alex froze.  She’d run through this conversation internally several times.  Each time, with varying levels of success.  “I think… Maybe this conversation should wait…”

 

 “I’m not getting in that car until I know what’s going on, Alex.”

 

She frowned, she’d expected worried Ruby, she’d expected distraught Ruby… She hadn’t expected the steel that coated the girls voice, or the strong set of her shoulders.  “Okay.  The location we’re heading to is classified.  I am a federal agent, just not for any of the usual bureaus. Today, there was an incident involving Supergirl and a Kryptonian known only as Reign…”

 

 “She’s dead?”

 

 “Ruby…”

 

Ruby held up a hand, painfully reminding Alex of her mother.  “Reign was my mom, right?”

 

 “I’m so sorry, Ruby.  We had no idea…”

 

Alex watch Ruby shift, her jaw tightening, much like Lena’s did, her arms crossing, similarly to the way Alex’s did when challenged.  It was amazing how much of an impact they’d had on Ruby in the short amount of time they’d known her.  “I knew something was wrong.”  Alex ran a hand over Ruby’s hair, letting the girl fold into a hug.  “I knew it.  She was losing her memory.  She was forgetting things… me… I didn’t wanna believe it...  she’s my mom, Alex…”

 

 “And that’s how we’ll remember her, honey.  Supergirl… she knows more about what happened…  She can probably answer the questions a little better…”  Alex looked down at Ruby’s blank expression.  “Honey, can you… Look at me, Rubes...:”

 

Ruby’s eyes were glazed, “What’s going to happen now?”

 

 “We’re going to go to the DEO.  When we get there, I’m going to pull some strings, to keep your mom’s name clear.  Then I’m going to have to contact CPS…  But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you out of the system, okay?”

 

Ruby’s voice finally cracked, the sound breaking Alex’s heart more than she thought possible as she noted the fear that Ruby had been hiding, “Promise?”

 

 “I promise.”

 

***

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the DEO was silent, Alex watched Ruby from the corner of her eyes, studying the girls slumped figure in the passenger seat.  It wasn’t until they pulled into the undercover parking of the DEO that Ruby spoke.  “What’s going to happen to me, Alex?”  

It had been weighing on the back of Ruby’s mind since Alex had broken the news.  She knew her mom had a will.  They’d talked about it.  She’d made sure that Ruby knew that she’d be looked after.  Ruby just wasn’t sure what _looked after_ meant.  Had her mother meant financially?  Had she factored in foster parents?  Was Ruby going to end up in the system?  Dread bubbled in Ruby’s stomach, but pushed down by the strange strange wall of calm that she’d thrown up in an attempt to quell the panic.

 

Alex parked the car, she reached over and took hold of Ruby’s hand.  “We’re gonna go in there, and when you’re ready, you can say goodbye to Mom.  If you need me to be there when you do, I will be.  Okay?”

 “Okay.  Can you…  Will you stay with me?”

Alex nodded, “I will be there as long as you need, okay?”

  


***

  


The DEO was in an flurry.  Vasquez was barking orders across the control room at agents who were slacking and gossiping about the day’s activity.  J’onn was still out in the field, helping with the cleanup.  Kara was nowhere to be found.  Alex led Ruby, a hand curled protectively around her shoulders, glaring as the room fell into silence.  Ruby looked up at the fearful looks on many of the younger agents faces, before glancing back at Alex.

 “Are they scare of me?”

 “Honey, it’s been a hard day.”  Alex turned her attention back the the agents, “Everyone, this is Ruby.  She’s with me and will be for the next few days, until we can sort out a permanent arrangement.”  Ruby shrunk into Alex’s side, “Honey, I’ll set you up in the rec room, okay?  Winn just set up a new gaming centre.”

 

***

 

Alex left after setting Ruby up in the room beside the kitchen with snacks and the PS4 controller.  She’d offered to stay, to sit with Ruby and talk things through, but Ruby had insisted.  Alex was needed elsewhere.  The room was dark, no windows, probably due to is being somewhere in the sub basement levels, Ruby thought.  There was an odd assortment of motivational posters, including the generic “hang in there” kitten, which someone had graffiti’d a cape and supercrest onto, and in the corner with an arrow pointing to the cat, in neat cursive, _that wasn’t me!_

 

Ruby huffed slightly, a split second of mirth breaking through the emotional silence that was buzzing through her system.  She turned to the next poster, a page ¾ full of varying handwriting.  Four pens were tacked on the wall next to it.  Ruby glanced over the messages on the sheet, (ranging from, _Supergirl owes Vasques $40 - No I don’t!?_ To _Alex needs a wife - call *** *** *** for deets and referrals - Fuck off Supes_ ) clearly children were rarely present in the room judging by the language in some of the scribbles.  

 

She moved away from the wall, mom wouldn’t want her reading some of that.  Did it really matter though?  Mom wasn’t here.  Mom wasn’t coming back.  Ruby was alone.  

 

She tugged on the stretch fabric hanging from the ceiling, it was close enough to the tv for Ruby to feign interest in the game that was still in the console.  She didn’t want to play, she didn’t want to feel happy or thankful or any of these positive emotions that kept creeping forth through the fog.  She climbed into the loops of fabric and sighed as they tightened comfortably around her as she tucked her feet up.  It almost felt like one of her mom’s hugs.  

 

When was the last time she hugged her mom?

 

She sat in silence, the controller of the playstation tucked into her stomach as she stared at the blank screen.  The numbness in Ruby’s chest, buzzing confusedly with something akin to boredom but with the added problem of Ruby just not caring enough to do anything about it.  It swallowed everything, the split second of laughter at the antics written on the poster, the worry about what was going to happen to her… the gut wrenching ache of losing her mother.  She still hadn’t processed that, so she buried it further, feeding the black hole inside her.  

 

A soft voice broke through her reverie,  “That’s my favourite chair too…”

Ruby registered the voice, and slowly turned her face to the entryway, ready to ask whoever had interrupted her grief to _please_ leave.  

There, in all her caped glory, was Supergirl… But, she didn’t look like Supergirl from the posters…  

She looked smaller.  

Less intimidating and more...  Human?

There was definitely something in her eyes that made Ruby wonder what could possibly make  Supergirl hurt that badly.  Her shoulders were slouched and her cape, now that Ruby was paying attention, was hanging loosely, like one shoulder clasp was about to break.  “Would you like me to leave?”

 

Ruby should’ve said yes.  

 

This was the woman that killed her mother.  

This was the alien that had torn apart Ruby’s family… but on second thought, her mother was Kryptonian.  Did that make her an alien too?

 “No.”

 “I’d like to speak with you… I know… I realise that now is probably not a good time, but…”

 “It’s fine.”  Ruby cleared her throat, her voice was hollow.  

Supergirl unclasped the cape, hanging it across the back of her chosen chair, before sitting heavily, her hands sinking into her hair.  

 “I never meant for this to happen, Ruby.”  


Ruby stared, she couldn’t fathom what Supergirl was feeling.  She realised that pain she was seeing, was guilt.  “You dropped her from space.”  It was a low blow from Ruby.  She knew it.  

 “She was… Not your mom.  She was, but… not then.  What they did to her was…”

Ruby cut her off, she didn’t want Supergirl’s excuses, even if she knew that Supergirl’s actions were justified.  Reign needed to be stopped.  Knowing that didn’t make Ruby feel any better about the situation.  “It’s not okay, what you did.  But she needed to be stopped.  So thank you...”

 Supergirl looked up, “Don’t thank me.  Not for that.”

 “What are you going to do with me?  Am I gonna start turning evil too?”

A hand shot out and clasped Ruby’s tightly, “Honey, no!  You will… You’re twelve now, yeah?”

Ruby nodded, “Yeah, thirteen in April.”

Supergirl sighed, her thumb running across Ruby’s hands, “Now, I know your mom had all of those… uh…  talks about your body changing…”

 “I know what puberty is, Supergirl.”

 “Right, you’re a smart kid…  But we’re going to have to run a few tests to see how much of your mom’s Kryptonian genetic coding has been passed on.”

Ruby’s brain started running through the genetics documentary she’d watched with her mom last week, “Wouldn’t it be half of my coding?”

 “Kryptonian genetics are a little different to humans, even if we do look like them.  So I think, when Alex runs some tests, we’ll figure out why your mom’s coding seemed human… until…”

Ruby watched the way Supergirl softened, her shoulders slouching as she propped her feet up on the armchair, looking very much like… Aunt Kara?  Suddenly Ruby felt a lot better about Supergirl’s use of the term _we_ .  Like she was including Ruby, accepting her heritage, even if they weren’t sure of the extent of her powers or abilities, or even if Ruby inherited _any_ of her mom’s Kryptonian genetics.

 “Until she turned into a raging supervillain?” Ruby muttered bitterly.  She felt a hand squeeze her own, and looked up to find her aunt Kara’s eyes looking back at her.  When had Supergirl turned into Kara?  Or did Kara turn into Supergirl?  Had her mom known?  It certainly explained the sorrow Ruby saw.  “I’m scared, Kara.”  

 

Was she scared of Supergirl?  Scared of being half Kryptonian? Scared of turning evil?  Being alone?  The panic swirling in Ruby's stomach began to swell, but she pushed it back.  Back below that hollow cloud sitting firmly on her chest.

 

Kara sighed and lifted Ruby out of the swing and onto her lap, “You don’t need to be.  I’m right here to help you through everything.  Learning to control superpowers is hard enough without adding high school into the mix.”

 “What if Alex can’t get CPS to leave me here?”

She felt Kara squeeze her, and wondered how much she was restraining herself, “Then I’ll step in and make them.  You’re not going anywhere, Ruby.  I promise.”

 

That word was getting thrown around a lot.  

 

_Promise._  

 

Ruby was almost starting to believe it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Alex in this one, but she'll be back with a vengeance next chapter. Hope you're all prepared for what comes next...

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
